


A Masterpiece

by zephyrine_szelanya



Series: The Moments of December 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrine_szelanya/pseuds/zephyrine_szelanya
Summary: December 12, 2018Baekhyun is mad (or pretends to be mad). But Kyungsoo always knows how to win his heart





	A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by EXO's V Live Broadcast, a day before Love Shot released.

Baekhyun is mad at Kyungsoo.

Since yesterday, Baekhyun has asked Kyungsoo to wear similar outfits for the V Live, but the latter refused because he thinks it will be obvious that they are dating. After the refusal, Baekhyun keeps frowning and doesn't want to talk a lot to Kyungsoo, making even Jongdae and Minseok feel something is wrong between them.

Kyungsoo doesn't worry at all. He knows Baekhyun is only upset and pretends to be mad so that Kyungsoo is willing to wear something similar. But Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo, once he doesn't want to do something that will against his principle, he won't do it.

After arriving at the venue where EXO will do their live broadcast, Baekhyun tries to stay away from Kyungsoo. They also weren't in one van, well they actually rarely be in one van because the other EXO members keep nagging with how clingy Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are to each other. 

Baekhyun keeps talking to Chanyeol and Jongdae, occasionally laughing with them too. Even when the live broadcast has been started, Baekhyun is always between them.

Baekhyun is lovely and super loud during the broadcast. He is indeed a genius idol with how they serve the ChanBaek shippers a lot of moment, also for the fans who love ChenBaek. Baekhyun almost doesn't have any interaction with his boyfriend. But Kyungsoo knows, even when he's wearing glasses, that Baekhyun somehow glances at him when Kyungsoo talks or when Sehun and Jongin are being so affectionate to him.

Until the segment guess the drawing arrives.

Some members are asking Jongin to draw something and the others will guess what it is. Jongin is well known as one of the best at drawing among them. But the members are disappointed because the main dancer drew something which is easy to guess.

They ask Kyungsoo to draw. At first, he's taken a back, with the request he just got. Kyungsoo can draw, but it's been long time since the last time he drew. His blank is mind. He doesn't know what to draw although the paper and the pen are in his hand.

Kyungsoo wanders around a little to find an idea. Should he draw the Christmas Treee? Shoes? Then, his eyes land on Baekhyun's face who's currently looking at him just like another members.

A smile escapes in Kyungsoo's mouth. His hand is like move by itself when he's drawing something that he remembers by heart.

It doesn't need to take long for Kyungsoo to draw. He shows up the paper to ask the members to guess what he's just drawn.

"Baekhyun"

It doesn't need a long time either for other EXO members to guess. It's too easy to them. The EXO members are disappointed again with how easy it is. Jongdae even shakes his head as if he said Kyungsoo is too obvious at how he madly in love with the object of his drawing.

Baekhyn himself glares and pouts. He looks like he doesn't approve with how simple the drawing that just made by his boyfriend. But he holds himself to not speak anything on the broadcast.

For the remaining event, Baekhyun still does talk to Kyungsoo. He indeed mention 'Kyungsoossi', but just that. He also is about to look up at the iPad Kyungsoo holds, to read the comments from the fans, but he suddenly remembers that he's still mad and asks Chanyeol instead to tell him about the funny comment by whispering.

Until the broadcast ends, Baekhyun (pretends) is still mad at Kyungsoo. 

\--

Kyungsoo arrives at the dorm. After the broadcast has ended, he didn't go back at the dorm right away because he needed to meet with Jo In Sung and the gank for a while. He sent message to Baekhyun about it and the older only replied with 'OK'. 

Kyungsoo doesn't lie, during the short encounter with Jo In Sung, all of his thoughts went to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo missed him and wondered whether or not the boyfriend still mad. On the way to the dorm, Kyungsoo chatted Baekhyun again to give the info, but got no reply.

Kyungsoo opens the door carefully, doesn't want to wake the other roommates, if they have slept already. He walks to Baekhyun's room. He's about to knock the door but then prefer to try open it, maybe Baekhyun doesn't lock it.

Kyungsoo is right. Baekhyun doesn't lock his door and it makes Kyungsoo smiles. It means, Baekhyun isn't mad anymore and secretly wants Kyungsoo to come in to his room freely.

Kyungsoo gets into Baekhyun's room. He makes sure that his footsteps won't be loud. He turns on the lamp and sees Baekhyun lies on the bed with blanket covers his body but his head. He looks so comfy and adorable.

Baekhyun was slept but seems like he wakes up when Kyungsoo turned on the lamp. He pierces his eyes to see Kyungsoo clearly.

"Did you just get home?" Baekhyun asks hoarsely, as Kyungsoo sits on the bed beside him. 

Kyungsoo smiles can't hide a little euphoria that he feels because finally Baekhyun talks to him again. Kyungsoo only nods and he sees something on the bedside table. A paper with Kyungsoo's Baekhyun-drawing on it.

"Why do you keep this drawing?" Kyungsoo asks without turning his head from the drawing.

Baekhyun stares at the drawing as well. "It's bad. But it's me. And it's your drawing. So it's a masterpiece."

Kyungsoo laughs. "I'll make a better drawing if I have time." Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun softly.

"Will you draw me again?"

"Anything you want me to draw."

Baekhyun smiles widely. "Go wash yourself and change your clothes then sleep with me. I want you to hug me all night."

Kyungsoo is amused. "Aren't you mad?"

Baekhyun kicks Kyungsoo's hips. "Hurry up. I miss you so much, Kyungja."

Kyungsoo stands up while laughing. Before he gets out of Baekhyun's room and goes to the bathroom, he manages to catch when Baekhyun mouths an 'I love you'.


End file.
